jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
No More Excuses
FROM JWTM FIRST ALBUM, SUPERHERO... JWTM's "No More Excuses" Lyrics Hook I know I was the reason on inspiration The complication, not being human, other statement Congratulations, the Martian’s singing That’s one song I know now, one more time for my final show No more excuses, No more excuses Cause I’ll be on my own, someone’s gotta leave me alone No more excuses, No more excuses Across the globe, no I gotta go home No more excuses it loud I’ll say it proud (x3) No more excuses (x2) Verse 1 Better get with the program While I woke up I got toe-jammed I guess that’s what I get, don't mean to brag My fantasy became reality, UFO’s were chasing me, Working hard, the songs are free “Speak the truth,” that I had to plee These were the things are important to me: Like saving my own life, saving others for my right Like a hero does to work, or how people move to jerk While my life wasn’t reversed, my own family, put them first The family praised for hurt, healing all that’s in the dirt Praise the lord and best be thankful that’s why I’ll be up in church Im in space, call me Captain Kirk I might be blue, but I ain’t a smurf Why do people have to hide how their hurt? Im just encouraged but ain’t a curse On top of my work, in full rebirth When I do that, I’ll put it in a verse Hook I know I was the reason on inspiration The complication, not being human, other statement Congratulations, the Martian’s singing That’s one song I know now, one more time for my final show No more excuses, No more excuses Cause ill be on my own, someone’s gotta leave me alone No more excuses, No more excuses Across the globe, no I gotta go home No more excuses it loud I’ll say it proud (x3) No more excuses (x2) Verse 2 If u gotta have soul, then u gotta have dreams If u gotta have dreams then u gotta have work Living for work and family Patience, no time for rivalry All your loved ones, see what’s happening? Everywhere u turn, or however u end up U got good friends on ur side Don’t ever pay attention to the fame 20 minutes locked out on the West Side corner, must feel ashamed There’s no one other dream that I could ever fulfill besides being JoeyMarsh, that’s tru And that’s when realize my legacy The Martian on the wall is a prophecy To save others in need throughout the world with democracy Hook I know I was the reason on inspiration The complication, not being human, other statement Congratulations, the Martian’s singing That’s one song I know now, one more time for my final show No more excuses, No more excuses Cause ill be on my own, someone’s gotta leave me alone No more excuses, No more excuses Across the globe, no I gotta go home No more excuses it loud I’ll say it proud (x3) No more excuses (x2) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Album Songs